warcraftlorefandomcom-20200213-history
War against Hemet Nesingwary
Arch Druid Lathorius and fellow druids assemble in Borean Tundra to stop the killing and massacre of the animals by the agents of Hemet Nesingwary. They have together formed D.E.H.T.A. (Druids for the Ethical and Humane Treatment of Animals), and have declared Hemet Nesingwary an enemy of D.E.H.T.A. and nature. Formation of D.E.H.T.A. After the mass killings of animals like clefthoofs and tabulks for no reason at all, but hunting. The Cenarion Expedition learn that Nesingwary was moving to Borean Tundra to kill more animals. Enraged Cenarion Expedition send a small group of druids and dryads to Borean Tundra to end Nesingwary once and for all. Archdruid Lathorius, establishes D.E.H.T.A and builds encampment near Lake Kum'uya. They build a statue of Hemet Nesingwary of stone and burn it as a message to all the hunters who see it. D.E.H.T.A. sets a bounty on Hemet Nesingwary's head. It states the following:- Hemet Nesingwary wanted for Crimes against Nature. Last Wildlife Holocaust location: Nagrand, Outland Also known as: The Great Game Hunter, The Butcher of Badlands, The Stranglethorn Ripper, Old Man Death, The Father of the Bounty, The Extinctioner. The Hunters become the Hunted Arch Druid Lathorius sends his druids to slaughter Hemet Nesingwary’s scouts, hunters and treasure seekers, declaring them as enemies of D.E.H.T.A. and orders them to bring the ears of the killed hunters which would go as a war trophy for him and a warning for Nesingwary to stop his menace. Hemet Nesingwary and his hunters had set up traps to slay the mammoth calves on their grounds. Several were trapped crying out for their families. Arch Druid Lathorius and the rest arrived in time and smashed the traps and freed all the trapped calves. Looking at the dead mammoths made Lathorius sad and he cried, and became mad with rage and sweared to kill Hemet Nesingwary. The calves were left by their herds as they were captured. Now even though freed, they would surely die as they are very small and cannot take care of themselves. Arch Druid Lathorius took the calves north in the mammoth fields besides Scalding Pools to meet Khu’nok the Behemoth, who was ancient and wisest of all the mammoths and presented him the freed calves. Khu’nok thanked Lathorius dearly and told him that peace will not come to the mammoths until Kaw the Mammoth Destroyer is killed. Khu’nok warns Lathorius that he alone cannot defeat Kaw the Mammoth Destroyer and will require the help of the mammoths. He requested Lathorius to mount on one of his mammoths and travel to Kaw’s Roost and kill him. When Lathorius reaches Kaw’s Roost sat atop the mammoth he sees Kaw the Mammoths Destroyer was also mounted on a mammoth that he called Moria. Lathorius is able to dismount Kaw and then kills him and takes Kaw’s War Halberd from Kaw and smashed it. Meanwhile, Hierophant Cenius found out that Lake Kum’uya being the only freshwater giant clam habitat in the world was being defiled by Nesingwary’s treasure hunters, who are seeking to farm pearl from the lake. Hierophant Cenius and the other druids went to the lake and slaughtered all the loot crazed divers. Hierophant Cenius and the other druids get a message from Liandra that the mercenaries hired by Nesingwary are moving leather and other precious goods obtained from animals and getting them transported through Nesinwary’s shipping vessel. The druids along with Cenius travel to the Abandoned Reach and make contact with Hierophant Liandra. Liandra tells Cenius that Nesingwary has bought an alliance with the Northsea Freebooters and tasked them with transporting the goods to Nesingwary, which are collected by them. Liandra and Cenius kill sneak in and steal all the crates containing animal parts and kill as many pirates as they can. They escape successfully and decide that the animals should get a proper burial. Cenius and Liandra strike at th e heart of pirates as they kill Clam Master K to end the threat once and for all. At the D.E.H.T.A. encampment Zaza has gotten word that the hunters of Nesingwary had laid traps all over the fields where caribou roam. Zaza thinks that a clean death would not be true justice for these hunters and orders the druids to place a fur on the traps, which would attract the hunters and the traps would close and the hunters would be tortured to their deaths. After this deed was done, Zaza himself went to end the life of Karen “I Don’t Caribou” the Culler, which was a Forsaken woman, which was enriched by the selling of leathers and ivory ornaments, and drank blood of slain animals. Zaza confronted Karen, and was getting better of her, when two hidden guards attacked Zaza from behind, but with the druids’ help Zaza was able to overcome Karen and the two guards. Killinger the Den Watcher and the other druids killed Ned, Lord of the Rhinos. The Assassination of Harold Lane The druids got the news the dire news that Hemet Nesingwary was not there in Borean tundra or even wasn't going to come. Hemet had assigned all the work to his second in command Harold Lane. Harold Lane was equally bad and was also responsible for the mass slaughters of the animals in Nagrand. Harold Lane styled himself as "The Fur Baron" and "The Borean Butcher". Taking out Harold Lane was as important as taking Hemet Nesingwary. But all the druids knew that Harold Lane would not be an easy target. He would be surrounded by guards and hunters and would flee at the first sight of them. A trap was set out for the hunter. Archdruid Lathorius sent other druids and dryads to encircle Lane's location. Then he summoned the winds to strain Harold and his guards' sight. Then Lathorius and all the druids attacked and quickly killed the guards and at last Harold Lane. The work in the Borean Tundra was finished, but their objective was far from over. Hemet Nesingwary still breathed air and walked. The animals of Azeroth still at risk of being slaughtered, but he would be cautious, because he knew someone was finding him and hunting him. Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:Borean Tundra